


I Love You With All My Heart

by Dakota_Lines



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cute, Female Reader, Fluffy, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multi, One-Shots, hugs and kisses, just a bunch of one-shots, some sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Lines/pseuds/Dakota_Lines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some One-Shorts that came to mind. I will be writing my own as the time goes on. But you are welcome to leave a request or prompt on my tumblr</p><p>http://dwgamer-kh.tumblr.com</p><p>I will only be doing the ships listed, but you can always mix and match. (An example: Ryan/Reader/Gavin) Or more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryan/Reader: I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first one! It's a Ryan/Reader as you can see. This one I wrote myself.  
> Enjoy!

“DAMN IT!!!!” You shouted loudly, slamming your controller onto your desk. “Gavin! I’m gonna kill you!”

The office burst out into laughter and you growled.

You have been part of Achievement Hunter for about two years and everything is wonderful. The guys treat you like family and you do the same to them.

Right now, you were all doing a Let’s Play of GTA V and Gavin killed you, even though you were on HIS TEAM!

“I’d like to request a new teammate, since mine BLEW ME UP!” You hissed.

“Alright, alright.” Geoff said with a chuckle, “Uh, Ryan and Gavin switch.”

“Alright! Team Nice Dynamite!” Michael said fist pumping the air.

“Thanks Geoff.” You smiled and turned to look at Ryan. “Ryan, can I trust that you won’t blow me up?”

“Yes.” Ryan replied sending a wink toward you.

You blushed lightly and focused back on your screen.  Ever since you’ve joined AH you’ve always liked Ryan. It started out as a wonderful friendship, but then feelings started to grow inside of you.

“LLLLLLLLLLLLLLET’S PLAY!!!” Ray shouted snapping you outta your thoughts.

“Bring it on.” You mumbled quietly and took off in your car.

~~~

“YESH!” You cheered happily as you and Ryan won in GTA V. “Suck a dick Gavin!”

“Let’s Stop!” Geoff shouted into his mic and everyone stopped recording.

Gavin groaned out loudly as you did a little victory dance.

“You shouldn’t have blown me up now, hun?” You giggled evilly.

“I regret most of my choices.” Gavin mumbled bitterly.

“I know.” You replied standing up and heading toward the kitchen to grab you lunch. Humming a song that’s been stuck in your head for a few days, you prepared your sandwich.

Then turning around, you let out a small yelp as Ryan stood in front of you with an amused expression on.

“Jesus Ryan! Trying to give me a heart attack?!” You exclaimed.

“Maybe, maybe not.” He replied walking a bit closer to you.

Your face reddened slightly as you glanced at how close Ryan was.

Since the very beginning, you’ve always had a crush on Ryan. You didn’t know if it was his insane character, or his charm, or his looks, you really didn’t know. But what you did know was that you did love him.

“D-Do you need something?” You cursed at yourself for stuttering.

“I don’t know, do I?” He asked, a small smirk making its way up onto his face.

He then leaned forward even more, making your blush worse.

“We need to talk.” He whispered.

“A-about?” You squeaked out.

“I’ve seen how you look at me. I can hear the things you mutter under your breath. Do you think I’m that stupid Y/n?”

“Uh, No?” You answered unsure.

Then just like that, his lips were on yours in passionate kiss. Your eyes were as wide as dinner plates, but they slowly fluttered closed as you returned the kiss with as much passion.

Then after a minute, you both pulled away panting lightly.

“Ryan, you…we…why?” You asked trying wrap your head around this.

Ryan let out a chuckle and planted a light kiss on your forehead.

“You want the sort answer or the long answer?”

“Short?”

“Okay, I love you. And if I’m correct, you return the feelings.”

He was right. You did love him back and you loved him with all your heart. So deciding to show him just how much you loved him, you pulled him into another kiss.

“I love you too Ry.” You mumbled against his lips.


	2. Geoff/Reader: Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your a nerd but Geoff loves you anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

It was a lazy Saturday at your apartment. And you thought, what better way to spend your day off then to play one of your favorite games, League of Legends. But then of course, your wonderful boyfriend decided to come over as well to hang out.

So while you played, he laid on your bed and watched movies on your TV that you had in your room.

You decided to do a PvP match and things weren’t going your way. “That was bullshit!” You shouted as your character fell to the ground dead. “I totally hit that ass with my attack first!”

“Everything okay over there, babe?” Geoff said with a chuckle.

“No, I say that Blitzcrank is a bullshit character.” You replied with a slight pout as your character respawned. Then going into the shop you pandered on what to get. “Hey Geoff, do you think I should get Catalyst the Protector or Doran’s Blade?”

“You know I don’t know your little nerd talk.”

You scoffed and replied, “It’s a simple question. Maybe I’ll see if I can get a blue buff from Amumu.”

“What the fuck is an Amumu?” Geoff asked.

“It’s a he not an it. He’s a character that you can play. Maybe if you tried this game, you might actually have fun.” You said smirking as you got a kill.

Geoff pandered that thought for a moment before saying, “Nah, I think I’ll leave the nerdy stuff to you.”

You simply rolled your eyes but then broke out into cheers as you saw the wining animation. “Yes! I won!”

“Congratulations, now come over here and stop being a nerd.”

Again, you rolled your eyes, but complied. Crawling into bed with Geoff, you let him wrap his arms around you and you cuddled into his chest.

After a few moments of just watching the movie, you spoke up, “Geoff, would you consider playing LoL with me?”

“Maybe.” He answered.

“I think you should, it’s really fun with all the powerful and strong champions, and the skins you can get, and I can’t forget about the strategy in the game.”

“Please stop, you are such a nerd. You sound like Ryan.” Geoff said.

“But I’m your nerd.” You smiled at him.

“Yeah, I know.” He replied placing a kiss on your head.

 

[My Tumblr](http://dwgamer-kh.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!
> 
> Note: For those of you who play LoL and really like Blitzcrank, I have no hatred for you. I just really don't like fighting against him. It's bullshit.
> 
> Anyway! Prompt me and leave requests on my tumblr.   
> I left a link in at the very bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave prompts and requests, but I will only be taking requests on my tumblr
> 
> http://dwgamer-kh.tumblr.com
> 
> The reason why, is because I have all my other prompts and requests going to there, and I just wanna keep everything together. Also while your there if you like Gravity Falls leave me a BillDip prompt. 
> 
> Bye!


End file.
